Stranded
by NightHawk9001
Summary: Finn and Jake become stranded on a deserted island.


The seagulls were cawing and flying and pooping poop that was white for some reason. A few drops of seawater (or maybe seagull poo, let's hope not) tapped Finn's head. Then a splash of water hit his head. He immediately woke up. "What?" he asked confusedly. "Where am I?" He looked around, noticing he wasn't at the tree fort. There was sand where he was standing and a whole ocean in front of him. Despite his fear of the ocean, the bigger problem was that he was on an island. And Jake? Where is he? "Jake!" he yelled. "Where are you? Jake?!" He walked around and saw his dog on a tree. "Jake wake up!" he said. "We're on an island!" "That's nice," he said sleepily. "Did you bring us here?" asked Finn. Jake opened his eyes. "Oh," he said. "We ARE on an island." "Yeah, did you bring us here?" "I dunno. But whoever did must still be on this island." "You're right, said Finn. "Let's kick whoever's butts are on this island!" "Yeah, let's start with those guys!" Jake pointed to 2 parrots sitting on a branch.

"Hey, you turds!" yelled Finn. "Wha-" said the parrots when Finn suddenly hit them on their heads and Jake grabbed them. "What do you want from us? Why did you bring us here?" "You sir, seem very crazy," said the first parrot. "What do you mean?" asked the second parrot. "We don't have anything to do here in Boring Island." "Boring Island?" Finn looked around him. The island was pretty boring. "Hmm," said Jake. "That would probably be a suitable name. But were you the ones who brought us here? So you could bore us to death?" "Uh, no. But if you let us go, we could get you off this island." Finn thought about it for a moment and said, "If you DO have something that will get us off, why didn't you use it first then?" "It's a remote that teleports you from one island to another. We tried to use it to get off these islands, but there were so many crazy ones, we had to settle on this one, to be bored to the death for the rest of our lives, rather than be nearly killed. Plus, the battery's low." Jake let go of them and the parrots got out their device. "But can't you just fly off these islands?" "Nope," said the other parrot. "No animal can swim off these islands, and no flying animal can fly off them. With the stuff we saw on the other islands, we'd rather take our chances here. You can have the thing if you want." "Uh, ok thanks," said Finn. "Now do you press the big red button and-" Once, he pressed it, he and Jake were teleported to another island. "Whoa," said Jake. He looked around and saw they were on a different island. "I think I'll just take a nap. Tell me when we get back to Ooo." "Ooo?" wondered Finn. Could this thing take them back to Ooo? It probably just took them to different islands. "Where are we now?" He looked around and saw a sign. He read "Killer Shark Island. Known for having lots of killer sharks." "Uh, Jake," said Finn. "I think we should get off." He showed Jake the sign. "Relax," said Jake. "Sharks can't get on land." One of the sharks got out of the sea and started going towards them. Finn looked back at the sign. "Warning: Sharks may get up on land." "Well, that's great," said Jake. "Let's see what the next island is." He pushed the button on the transporter and got teleported to the next island.

"Looks like nothing dangerous here," said Jake. "Yeah, but we still have to see how to get back to Ooo," said Finn. "Let's see if there's a boat or something." Jake looked to see a rowboat on the edge of the island. "There's a boat over there!" "Alright," said Finn. "Let's use it!" "Uh," Jake said. "I can't move." "Hmm, me neither. And I feel like we're sinking." "Oh Glob, we are! We're in quicksand!" "Aaah!" Finn screamed. "Get us out!" They pushed the button again and left. "What about the boat?" asked Jake. "We couldn't even get to it. Stupid island. Where are we now?" "I feel like dancing," said Jake. "In this situation?" asked Finn. "I think I hear some music." Jake stretched through the trees where the music was playing a bunch of creatures were there dancing and partying. "I'd like to stay on this island," he said. "But we have to get back to-" "Come on Finn," said Jake. "Let's party for a while." He looked at the different animals and objects dancing. It did look like fun. "Fine," he said. They went over and partied, with the DJ Moose playing music. The snail was waving at the audience. "Whoo!" yelled Jake. "PARTY!" Hmm, thought Finn. Maybe he could find a way out here? It can take long for Jake to get exhausted. He tried to see someone nearby to help him. "Hey," he said to a nearby salt and pepper shaker. "Is there any way off of here?" "But why would you want to leave this place?" asked the pepper. "Yeah," said the salt, "The party is always going!" "But we have to get out! We don't belong here." They laughed at that. "We didn't either. We've danced for the last 20 years!"

20 years?! He looked to see everyone else on the island. They looked as if they've danced just as long as that, or maybe their whole lives. "Jake!" he danced towards Jake, avoiding the crowd. "We HAVE to get off now. You're going to never want to leave if you don't." "But Finn," he said, "that's just what I want to do. It's not like we're ever going to get back to Ooo." Perhaps he was right. But their transporter was running low on battery. So he grabbed Jake and got off the island. "Aw," he said. "You are no fun." Finn noticed there was a black ground on the island. And the only tree on the island was getting shorter. "What is this place?" "Life form detected on the island," said a mechanical voice. "Ten seconds until detonation." They were on a bomb! "Hurry up! Hurry up!" Jake screamed. "I'm trying!" "7…6…5…" Finn pushed the button for the fifth time and got teleported to yet another island. "This wouldn't have happened if we stayed on that Dance Island!" exclaimed Jake. "I don't see anything dangerous about this one," said Finn. "Aw, crud. The battery's dead." He threw the remote at the ocean. "Let's try to find a way back to Ooo from here." "I'm hungry," said Jake. "Can we have something to eat first?" "Sure, let's see what food-"

"CANDY!" Jake interrupted. There really was candy growing on a side of the island. "Let's have some!" "Are you sure? This candy doesn't look normal," Finn said suspiciously. "Eat us! Eat us!" said the candy. "It wouldn't be edible if it wasn't asking us to eat it," said Jake. "And it's the only food I see." "Well, fine," Finn said grabbing a chocolate bar. Jake grabbed a lollipop and was about to eat it when an arrow hit it and stabbed it to the nearest tree. The same happened with Finn's chocolate. "My food!" said Jake. "You cannot eat the candy!" said a shadow behind the trees. 2 other ones appeared next to it. "It's poisonous. If you want, we can supply your food." Jake looked at them. "I don't appreciate you candy murderers!" One figure turned to the one talking. "Stubborn ones, they are. Should we bring them by force?" "I didn't want to, but we'll have to," said the middle one. "Perhaps they would help." "By force?" asked Finn. They leaped out to face Finn and Jake. A mango, a kiwi, and a pear stood in front of them. Before Finn or Jake could figure out what the fruits were doing, they were hit in the back of the head and unconscious.

Once they woke up, they found themselves in a small hut. They saw the same 3 fruits, this time with a new member with them. It was a woman who looked like the kind who would be stranded on this island for years. Her clothes were tropical, and despite not being made of fruit, she wore a fruit hat. "Welcome," she said. "When the girls told me of new visitors, we wanted to give you a warm welcome. I am the Fruit Queen, ruler of this island." "Uh, ok. Don't go around hitting our heads next time," said Jake. "We had to keep you from eating those candies," said the pear. "The candy side of this island is poisonous, and quite convincing." "That is why we stay here," said the kiwi. "The rest of Fruit Island supplies us with the fruit foods we need to eat and survive." "Um, isn't that cannibalism?" wondered Finn. "Somewhat, but we must survive as the remaining princesses of the Fruit Kingdom," said the mango. "Fruit Kingdom? Princesses?" asked Jake. "Yes, our civilization of the Fruit Kingdom was broken from Ooo long ago after periods of war," said Fruit Queen. "All talking fruits you see are the princesses of their corresponding fruits. This would be Pear Princess, Kiwi Princess, and Mango Princess." Fruit Queen looked at the fruits beside her. "And of course, there are others." She stepped out of the hut, with Finn, Jake, and the princesses coming out as well.

Outside were hundreds of different fruits, from oranges to pineapples to lemons. "Whoa," said Finn. "But how do you keep yourselves alive?" "With preservatives," responded the Queen. "They should last us a thousand years. Luckily, we had a large supply before we left." She turned to all the fruits. "Attention, my subjects!" All of the fruits' attention was to her now. "We are to throw a feast! A feast for our two new arrivals, er-" She broke off. "What were your names again?" "Finn and Jake." "YES! Jake and Finn!" The fruit princesses cheered. "Jake and Finn?" asked Jake. "It sounds weird like that." "You don't have to throw a feast, Fruit Queen," said Finn. "Jake and I will try to get off this island and back home soon." "Oh, but you must!" she replied. "We haven't had visitors like you for so long! After all, there is probably no way off of this island!" As she left, Jake's jaw literally dropped onto the ground. "No way off?!"

The fruit feast consisted of apple pie, fruit salad, banana split, pineapple cake, and other fruit related dishes. While everyone ate, Finn asked Fruit Queen "Is there really no way off of this island?" "Of course! All information of the island eventually comes to me, and I have found NO escape routes!" Mango Princess hadn't touched her food and looked suddenly worried when she said that. "Eat up, we only get 1 meal a day to save our food supply," the queen told the other fruits. "But what about Ooo?" asked Jake. "Don't you want to go back there and not on this island?" "Believe me," she said, "we would like to go back and defeat the kingdom who has banished our kind to this island." She said this angrily. "But I have no idea how to go back yet." "We could help, your Majesty," Finn volunteered. "Oh, no. You are our guests. That isn't a big deal at the moment anyways. After all, Ooo is being destroyed!"

Finn and Jake both spit out their food. "What?!" This woman seems to take bad news in a good way. "Yes, even though we were separated, we often get news. Here comes some now!" A newspaper appeared in front of them. Headline: Ooo Still at Chaos and Stuff. "They just pop out somehow." "How did this happen?!" yelled Finn. The queen shrugged. "No idea, but we don't care anymore. We have no contact with any kingdom in Ooo. All we can do here is live our lives." "But, but Ooo needed heroes! That's what me and Jake were for!" "Finn, relax. You need to lay down a bit. Right, ladies?" The other princesses murmured in agreement. "Stay here in Fruit Island. We will make sure you and your dog will receive the highest treatment." Jake liked the sound of that. "I like the sound of that," Jake said. "C'mon, Finn. For a little while?" He groaned. "Fine, but when we find a way out, we'll use it to fix whatever's wrong in Ooo." He looked at the fruits. "And we can take you guys too." "Yay!" they yelled in response. "Great! Tangerine Princess, show them to their rooms." "Yes, your Majesty," said Tangerine Princess. Finn and Jake followed her out of the hall.

"Right over here," she said. The room looked magnificent. It was like first-class. "This room is AWESOME!" Jake yelled. He landed on the bed and instantly fell asleep. "It's getting late, so it would be best to rest now," said the tangerine. "Cool, thanks," Finn said. He got on the bottom bunk as Tangerine Princess left. That night, he dreamed of going back to Ooo, but it had already been in ruins. He visited the Candy Kingdom, and saw Princess Bubblegum's lab destroyed, too. All that was left was some sort of orb. "Finn," it called out. "Over here, Finn." He thought for a moment if he should touch it. When he did, a light glowed and he woke up. "Finn, wake up," said Jake. "Oh, you're awake."

Finn, who dreamed of touching the ball, was poking Jake in the stomach. "Jake, we need to get to Ooo. I have a feeling it's ruined by now!" "Well," thought Jake, "if it is, we should just stay here. We're getting the best service in the whole island!" "I know, but we're still heroes in Ooo. We're just guests on this island. Ooo needs our help more." "You heard the queen, Finn," Jake said, grabbing his fruit smoothie. "There is no way out of this island, or any island. The sea will kill you." "We have to make a boat strong enough to withhold us, and maybe the fruit princesses, too," said Finn. "Can't you turn into one?" "No, the sea is too strong for me, and it would be miles and miles. So I'll just be lazy and not do that." "Perhaps," said Finn, "we could build one?" "There's no boat equipment on this island!" said Jake. "You don't know that," replied Finn. He looked out to the rest of Fruit Island, where the princesses were doing their chores. "Perhaps one of the fruits has seen something." Mango Princess was walking by, carrying a piece of metal.

"Mango Princess!" yelled Finn. She screamed and turned to Finn. "Oh," she said. "What are you doing with that metal?" Finn asked slyly. "Uh," she said. "I…am…just…throwing it away?" she said unsurely. "Lies! You're using it to build a boat, aren't you?" She knew he was getting suspicious, so she told him the truth. "Here's the truth: I'm trying to get off of this island, and there's an old fruit guy at the top of the mountain who needs me to bring metal to build a boat. I never told anyone about this." "So, you're betraying the fruits? And your queen?" asked Finn. "Didn't you see how they responded to going back to Ooo?" said Mango Princess. "They would kill that kingdom that sent us here. I wouldn't do something like that, so I figured it would be better if I were to go alone. We need help building the rest of the boat, though." "Hmm, I'll talk to the guy about getting us on the boat, too. And I'll take care of the metal. Hey Jake!" "Yeah?" asked Jake. "Carry this metal for me."

Finn and Jake walked to the top of the mountain. "So we need to find an old guy who looks like a tomato," said Finn. "Or so the mango said." Jake was getting exhausted. At last, when they reached the peak, they saw an old tomato meditating. He looked pretty old, or it was from sitting in the sun too long. "Hello?" asked Finn. "Mister Tomato?" "That is Master Tomato to you," was his response. "And who are you?" "I'm Finn," said Finn. "And I'm Jake," said Jake. "Ok then, Jake and Finn." They looked at each other. Saying it that way sounded pretty weird. "We're here for the boat. We want to help build it." Jake dropped the metal piece in front of him. "Very well," he said. "You must also want to get back to Ooo. But you can't until you finish making the boat, Jake and Finn." "It's Finn and Jake," said Finn. "Ok, Jake and Finn. But what is more important now is the boat building." He pointed to the unfinished boat. "Work hard enough, it should be done in a few days." They both started working on it for hours, and completely forgot about their meal. "Hmm, where have our guests gone?" asked Fruit Queen at dinner. "We're right here!" said Finn as they entered. "Sorry we're late," said Jake. "We had to…fix the toilet." "Ah, I see," said Fruit Queen. "It does get clogged often." After the meal, they went to sleep, and went to work on the boat with Master Tomato. It was the same routine for the next couple of days. He would usually tell them things like, "Be careful with that pole, Jake and Finn," or "Time for a snack break, Jake and Finn," or "Clean up the poop deck, Jake and Finn," and Finn and Jake's reply would be "It's Finn and Jake!" Finally, after 3 days, the boat was finished. "I'll go dock this, and you can leave whenever," said the tomato. "Should we bring the other fruit princesses?" asked Finn. "Mango Princess said the rest of them would want to burn that kingdom to the ground." "That probably happened anyways. Let's just tell them we're leaving now, and take them with us," said Jake. "But wait," said Finn, "Wouldn't Fruit Queen and the other princesses have noticed we have just got this perfectly built boat out of nowhere?" "Maybe, but let's just say we found it. They'll probably believe us, right?" "You aren't coming with us, Master Tomato?" asked Finn. "No, I'll just stay on this mountain," he said. "I was just building the boat for you guys and Mango Princess. Good luck, Finn and Jake." "It's Jake and Fi-" Finn started, but saw what he did there. "Ha, see what I had done there?" Master Tomato said with a See-what-I-did-there face.

Jake brought the entire boat to the shore, while Finn called all the princesses and the queen to see what they discovered. They were all surprised to see a huge boat. All except Mango Princess. "It's a boat! Now we can get back to Ooo," Finn told them. "And you just found that boat?" asked one of the princesses. "Yep," said Jake. "Let's get on!" "Hold on," said Fruit Queen. "As much as we want to get back to Ooo also, it's practically destroyed by now. I mean, we can go back if we want, but I think we should have at least one last meal on this island." Finn was unsure about that, but she had a point. "Ok," he said. "One last meal on Fruit Island."

All the princesses were talking about what they were to do when they got back to Ooo. That is, if it were still there. Fruit Queen already put their lifetime supply of food onto the boat, and when the meal was finished, they would leave. Now they were eating the last dinner on the island. "You must feel excited to get back to Ooo," Fruit Queen told the heroes. "Of course, we would be too, after being separated for so long. Perhaps we could have revenge on that kingdom that ruined us." Finn turned to Jake. He could hear the hatred in her voice. "Actually, Fruit Queen, we were hoping you wouldn't try to attack any kingdom. You'll just now have gotten there." Fruit Queen stared at him. "No, Finn, our minds are made up. The Fruit Kingdom will attack no matter what costs. Unless, it's been destroyed, of course." He turned to Mango Princess. She knew there was no changing her mind. Other overhearing princesses didn't want a war, either, just to get away from the island. Others had the same idea as Fruit Queen. "But I guess we'll just see when we get there. What kingdom did you say you were from?" "Oh," answered Finn. "We just live in a tree fort outside several kingdoms. We help the surrounding kingdoms, but you could say our main kingdom would be the Candy Kingdom." Fruit Queen stopped sipping her grape juice. The whole room fell silent. "Candy Kingdom? As in, the one made completely of candy?" "Yeah, that's the one," Jake replied. "Well, this is QUITE absurd. That is the kingdom who has banished us!" Many princesses gasped, and others looked at Finn and Jake in disgust. "And if you helped them, you would have betrayed us for our enemy kingdom!" said Fruit Queen. "But wait," said Finn. "We didn't know-!" "SILENCE!" her voice boomed. "They knew we wouldn't survive the banishment, which is why they sent us here with the poisonous candy. We would starve to death, had we not planted enough seeds to grow our own crops. But the thought of them doing that to us always makes me sick, and now, with this boat, I can conquer their kingdom!" She looked at the two. "But you traitors are staying here. I'm sure the Candy Kingdom is dead by now, and if you two are what would remain of it, we are keeping you on this island, with no food to eat." "That's crazy!" Jake yelled out. "What about the Wildberry Kingdom? They're fruits, and they don't hate the Candy Kingdom!" "Wildberries? Those groups of fruits are traitors, too! They sided with them after knowing what was coming to them. And now, the fact that you would mention that sickens me. You are to stay on the island while we take your boat." "But we found it!" Finn said. He stood up on the table. "In fact, we built it! We lied to you and we were building a boat to get off of this island the whole time. Now, you're just going to take it?" "Thanks for that, but you shouldn't have done it. I told you not to try something like this," said Fruit Queen.

"I guess we'll just take what we've found. But how could you have possibly found any material to have built such a big boat?" "I helped them," said a voice. They all looked to stare at Mango Princess. "I've been building a boat before they even came here," she said. "I've been finding any metal that would help. I brought it to the guy on the top of the mountain, Master Tomato, so he would help build it." "Master Tomato?" asked Fruit Queen. "I thought he spoiled a long time ago." "He didn't. He knew you would try to stop him if he was still there. So he stayed on the mountain, while I bring him materials for the boat." "You've been hiding this the whole time?! You've betrayed your own family! You're banished from the boat as well." "I know you were going to take over the Candy Kingdom if you had a boat, so I couldn't tell anyone. But I guess it doesn't matter anymore if the kingdom is gone." You're right," said Fruit Queen. "Now, we'll just be going back to Ooo while you stay here with Finn and Jake." She suddenly noticed they were gone. "What? Where are they?!"

"Hurry, Jake!" Finn yelled. "I'm trying!" said Jake. They were about 20 feet from the boat. "Stop them!" yelled Fruit Queen. Some of the princesses ran up to them, while the rest stayed back. They were catching up, and Jake accidentally tripped on a fruit vine. Orange Princess and Watermelon Princess grabbed ahold of them. "So," said Fruit Queen. "You thought you could sneak out and get on the boat?" "They sure did!" yelled someone above them. Master Tomato came out and kicked the princesses out to free Finn and Jake. "Tomato!" yelled Fruit Queen. "You fool! You built a boat without me knowing?!" "You're not going back to Ooo. You don't deserve it." Mango Princess, along with several others, sided with the tomato. The rest and Fruit Queen stood in front of them. "So you think you can make my subjects betray me?" "Of course," he replied. Fruit Queen leaped up to the old man, but he blocked her. Suddenly, all of the fruits started fighting each other. Grapefruit Princess fought the Cherry Twins, and Lime Princess was fighting the lemon. It seemed pretty evenly matched. Finn and Jake stood there watching. Jake backed away slowly. "Let's leave now," said Jake. They got onto the boat. "Finn! Jake! Wait!" Mango Princess called after them, but the boat had started to leave. "Bye Jake and Finn!" "Bye Mango Pri-wait, huh?" They waved until the fog made the island disappear.

The trip back was so long, they had lost track of time. It was probably for days, but it could have been a week. Or weeks. Finally, they reached land. "Yes!" yelled Finn. "Sweet land!" Jake started to kiss the ground, then realized the whole land looked like it had been dropped by a nuclear bomb. Ooo was already destroyed before they could do anything about it. "No," said Finn. "There has to be something that survived." "Maybe Bubblegum made shelters?" Jake suggested. They ran over to the Candy Kingdom. Finn noticed it looked just like his dream. "It's ruined," said Jake. Finn still went inside. He went up to PB's lab, hoping there would be an orb of some sort like last time. It looked completely destroyed. "What happened? Do you think this has to do with us being sent to those islands?" asked Finn. "I don't know," Jake sniffed out the room. "Looks like there's something beneath this tarp." He pulled it back, revealing a sphere. The same one Finn saw. Finn walked up to it. "What are you doing?" Jake asked. "It could change all of this back, or something similar." "Or maybe, it will disintegrate us!" thought Jake. Finn touched the orb, and like last time, let out a blast of light.

Like last time, he had also woken up. "Ugh, what? This was all a dream?" He turned to see Jake, who had also just woken up. "Bloop!" Jake yelled out. Princess Bubblegum came into the room they were in. "It's about time," she said. "It took you an hour to solve this whole thing out." He was confused. "What do you mean 'solve this out' and 'took me an hour'? We've been on an island for weeks!" "This was all a stimulation. I needed to see what would happen in a situation in which Ooo was falling and you two were stranded on a near-deserted island." "That's a completely specific and ridiculous situation. Why would you do that?" asked Jake. "It will happen, trust me," said the princess. "But I just needed to test you to see if you do any stupid decisions." "But we're heroes!" replied Finn. "We usually MAKE stupid decisions, so we can't be tested!" "You don't understand this stuff, Finn," said Princess Bubblegum. "But at least you made it. Even if Ooo was gone at that time." Finn groaned. "This was baloney. So none of that happened?"

"Nope. What you have done on there had no effect now," said Bubblegum. "However, the island of the Fruit Kingdom IS real, and the Candy Kingdom did banish them there. The fact that they hate us is probably accurate." "So," said Finn, "they could still be alive?" "They were good at making food and preservatives, so yeah, they're probably alive. You just visited the island to see their lifestyle, but you weren't actually there. They don't even know who you two are right now. But I'm not going to go into detail about our history now." With that, she left the room. "It looks like she didn't want to tell us something," said Jake. Finn walked to the window. So the Fruit Kingdom is probably still alive.


End file.
